Lamento de Noviembre
by Cagalli Zala
Summary: Aome despierta. es uan fresac mañana en el mes de Noviembre. En apariencia, todo luce igual, pero el olor a lamento la sigue a todos lados, al igual que a todos en la casa. Debe dar la cara a eso que ha estado evitando durante un año.
1. El olor a días pasados

Lamento de Noviembre

by: Inu+Kago

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y no pretendo, bajo ninguna circunstancia tomar posesión de ellos, yo solo escribo fan fiction

Capitulo 1- El olor a días pasados. 

 Esa mañana Aome despertó de pronto, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla ni nada por el estilo, ella solo despertó de golpe. Miro hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita de noche junto a su cama y vio que este marcaba las 5:30 AM 'Es muy temprano' pensó, pero aunque su hora regular de levantarse era hasta una hora mas tarde sabia que no importaba cuan cansada estuviera, ella no podría volverse a dormir, y mucho menos ese día. Así que se sentó tranquilamente en su cama a contemplar todas las cosas y detalles que en su cuarto se encontraban: alcanzo a detectar cosas que ni siquiera recordaba poseer, por ejemplo aquella pluma con tinta plateada que usaba para escribir cartas de agradecimiento o felicitación, y es que últimamente, no había muchos a quien escribir, ni muchas cosas que decir. Ya era una alumna de universidad, pues tan solo un par de meses atrás había cumplido 19 años, pero aun así, las cosas no habían sido lo mismo este ultimo año. Se encontraba ensimismada sus profundos pensamientos cuando su piel repentinamente se erizo y un suave viento entro por aquella ventana que miraba hacia el sur, trayendo consigo una ligera brisa matutina que rozó su rostro por unos instantes. Ni siquiera tendría que mirar hacia el calendario, de antemano lo sabia, había transcurrido un año. Se quedo sentada hasta que 60 largos minutos transcurrieron y contuvo sus lagrimas hasta el ultimo segundo, después, se levanto y se dirigió hasta la cocina y se encontró con la gran inesperada sorpresa de que todos ya se habían despertado. El abuelo leía, como era de costumbre, el periódico; Sango preparaba el desayuno; Y Miroku, según lo que se podía observar desde la malla que cubría la puertecilla, estaba barriendo el corredor.

-Aome, ya estas de pie! Buenos días! - exclamo Sango gentilmente 

-Buenos días Sango, abuelo!...Abuelo!!

-Eh?..Ah si! buenos días Aome!

-En unos momentos tendré listo el desayuno- dijo Sango preocupada por el aspecto que Aome lucia en su cara hoy.

-Si, gracias Sango. Veo que ya te acostumbraste muy bien a nuestra cocina- Aome decía mientras caminaba para observar mas de cerca la labor que el monje realizaba.

-Si, así es, me parece sumamente fascinante. Estaba leyendo estas recetas que vienen en este libro que tu mama me dejo...- y el relato se corto cuando Sango se dio cuenta que Aome no la estaba escuchando ya que se encontraba estática frente a la puerta mirando cada movimiento de la escoba, y no era que estuviera enamorada de nuestro pervertido monje, Aome estaba mas distraída que de costumbre.

La mirada de Aome dejo de ver la hacendosa escoba para posarse luego en el rostro de Miroku, quien rompió su silencio al ver pasar un cuarteto de chicas de la preparatoria que se encontraba cerca.

- Buenos días, hermosas damas! Que pasen un exitoso día, y que no se les olvide pasar al templo Higurashi después de la escuela ya que tenemos hermosos amuletos y dijes para la suerte-Las chicas le respondieron con 4 pequeñas risitas que pronto se desvanecieron con el ruido de la gran ciudad de Tokyo.

Aome no pudo evitarlo y una gran sonrisa escapo de su rostro al contemplar a su valioso amigo que, sin lugar a dudas, tenia la gran habilidad de contagiarla de su buen humor. Apenas realizando la tan acostumbrada hazaña de Miroku, Sango corrió hacia donde se encontraba Aome gritando-Miroku! Que tantas tonterías estas haciendo?! entra ya! que el desayuno aguarda y el corredor ni siquiera sucio estaba!.

Esta vez, junto con esa gran sonrisa siguió una carcajada al ver la cara de disgusto que su amiga portaba, y es que eran precisamente esa parejita de testarudos que obligaban a Aome a recobrar el sentido positivo del día. 

Miroku y Sango no eran pareja, no oficialmente, pero Aome había divisado entre la penumbra de las afueras de su casa, mas de una vez, 2 figuras familiares, sentadas muy cerca una de la otra con algo que parecían ser brazos entrelazados, aun siendo la descubridora de cierto hallazgo, prefirió guardase esas escenas para su memoria por temor a intimidar o llegar a estropear algo valioso.

-Ah! Señorita Aome, que gusto ver que ya se encuentra de pie. Es una preciosa mañana, no lo cree?

- Si, así es,-por unos instantes la mirada de Aome pareció apagarse lentamente mirando hacia el modesto centro de mesa que contenía dos flores silvestres- opino lo mismo Miroku. Abuelo, deja de leer el periódico! que no ves que todos ya estamos sentados a la mesa, eso es de mala educación!.

El abuelo, al ver la expresión tan imponente de su nieta, no dudo e inmediatamente hizo el periódico aun lado- Si. Diré las plegarias de agradecimiento; _demos gracias hoy, por los alimentos que a nuestra mesa han.. _-Sin embargo, aunque los ojos de los 3 jóvenes se encontraban fijos en algún punto del banquete, sus mentes volaban en distintas direcciones: Sango, quien solo repetía un solo pensamiento `que descarado!'; Miroku en un dilema `cuanto tardara el corredor en ensuciarse de nuevo?'; respecto a Aome, solo existía una palabra en sus pensamientos 'Adiós.';en cuanto al abuelo quien no era un tonto `Ni siquiera están prestando atención-..._y como ultima petición, bendice nuestro hogar._

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio antes de que Miroku se atreviera a decir la primera palabra.

-Hoy es jueves, una bella mañana en el mes de Noviembre, lo cual indica que la señorita Aome y yo seremos los encargados del templo hasta el mediodía... 

- De hecho Miroku, quería pedirle a Sango si podríamos intercambiar nuestros turnos el día de hoy, así yo atenderé lo que resta de la tarde.

El templo Higurashi había re-abierto sus puertas desde hacia 10 meses y, hasta ahora había resultado ser uno de los mas populares de la zona. Naturalmente, era atendido principalmente por Aome, que se encargo de estudiar a fondo las costumbres de su templo y el como llegar a ser una buena sacerdotisa. Claro que para esta tarea el abuelo y el monje Miroku han sido de gran ayuda. Pero Sango se rehusó a quedarse fuera y, aparte de ser la cocinera oficial de la casa, también ponía de su parte para mantener el templo abierto a toda clase de publico.

-Si, claro Aome, pero, podría preguntar por que?, digo, si no es mucha indiscreción. Te sientes mal?

-Eh...No, No, nada de eso, es solo que tengo que ir a hacer unas compras y.... no tendré tiempo esta semana si no lo hago hoy. Es todo.

Había algo en la excusa de Aome que no la convencía del todo. Algo en el tono de su voz, y el hecho de que no miraba a nadie a los ojos por mas de un instante, hacían opacar su credibilidad. `Claro, somos jóvenes, estamos en el proceso de cambio' Sango se repetía, pero había ese diminuto vacío, que se hacia mas grande a cada segundo, de que su amiga no estaba del todo bien.

El desayuno transcurrió sin muchas aportaciones verbales y finalmente los platos se recogieron y lavaron. Minutos después solo quedo el murmullo de los últimos chorros de agua yéndose por el fregadero. La cocina estaba vacía.

Sango y el monje Miroku se encontraban en el templo, Aome había salido para hacer sus "compras" y el abuelo, como todos los jueves, salía a su pequeño trabajo como mercader.

-Su alteza, no cree que Aome se comportaba mas distraída que de costumbre?

-Tu crees? Mmm.. no lo se Sango, pero ya sabes que no me tienes que llamar "su alteza", no tiene caso, y menos ahora que estamos solos....-las manos de Miroku se deslizaban suavemente por la espalada de la joven Sango.

-Hay pero su alteza, que cosas dice!-Y Sango dio un paso atrás.

-Vamos Sango, no seas tan tímida.

-Su alteza, la gente esta por llegar...-Este era el juego de cada dia: mientras se encontraban personas a su alrededor, tomaban esa actitud de respeto y nada mas; Pero en aquellos contados instantes en los que Sango y Miroku podían gozar de un rato a solas, tenían la libertad de ser una tierna pareja de tórtolos en primavera. El "juego"  paró repentinamente, algo capto la atención de Sango. Aquellos dos pequeños portones que se habían mantenido cerrados por bastante tiempo, se encontraban abiertos nuevamente.

-Que raro..

-Eh?..que pasa?

-Se supone que esa puerta este abierta?

-Que? -exclamó Miroku en confusión al no saber a que se refería la bella Sango-...Que puerta?

-"LA" puerta- Miroku al fin volteo su mirada unos metros mas allá en el pequeño corredor. Hubo un minuto de silencio, seguido por un par de miradas de angustia y tristeza. 

-Usted cree que.... debería ir a cerrarla?

-Tu sabes lo que piensa la señorita Aome respecto a eso. Lo mejor será que dejemos esas cosas en sus manos.

-Pero, usted cree que...

-Ah! Mira, la gente ha comenzado a llegar. Sango, será mejor que despiertes al pequeño Shippou, avísale que no salga de casa hasta que los oficios concluyan.

Los oficios de esa mañana transcurrieron tranquilamente. Miroku estaba dando las gracias a una de las familias que asistía regularmente al templo; Sango se encontraba afuera mirando a los niños que corrían alegremente por los corredores del templo Higurashi. Sin duda esta escena le recordaba a su pequeño hermano Kohaku.

-Kohaku. Yo creo que te hubiera gustado esta época, me hubiera encantado traerte conmigo hermano.-lagrimas llenaron sus ojos al ver el retrato tan vivo de él que conservaba en su memoria- Pero ahora ya estas en paz, se que te encuentras en un lugar mejor, ya puedes descansar, mi querido Kohaku.

Desviada de sus profundas memorias, Sango volvió a la realidad súbitamente al ver a 2 niños introducirse al Templo del pozo "sabía que lo debía haber cerrado!" pensó Sango, corrió rápidamente y sin titubear, entro al templo. Los niños jugueteaban y reían alrededor de él, sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que aquel pozo en realidad significaba.

-Este no es un lugar para los niños

Los niños voltearon sorprendidos, soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas y después salieron al encuentro de sus padres. Sango se quedo ahí. Admirando. Escoltando. Recordando. En cuestión de minutos, Miroku se encontraba en el umbral. Los dos se miraron y, como si sus movimientos fueran perfectamente sincronizados, desviaron su atención a aquella estructura oscura que se encontraba en el centro de aquel pequeño salón.

-Todos se han ido a casa. Vayamos a dentro, el pequeño Shippou aguarda.

-Si.

Sango miro por ultima vez aquel pozo cubierto con madera antes de dejar el lugar.

---------------------------Fin del capitulo 1--------------------

N/A: Bueno, simplemente espero que les haya gustado, espero dejen sus reviews todo es aceptado, quejas criticas...lo que sea..

Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.

Inu+Kago


	2. El sinceramiento de mi alma

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de "Inuyasha" me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, ni pretendo tomar su autoría, yo solo escribo fan fiction.

Capitulo 2.- Almas sinceras

Por: Inu+Kago

Por toda la casa ya se percibía el olor a guiso; Era tiempo para la comida. Sango se encontraba dándole los últimos toques al excelente banquete que había preparado para todo aquel que llegara con apetito.

Miró el reloj, ya eran pasadas las 2pm.

-¿ira a venir Aome para comer con nosotros?, mmmm...no sé, esta mañana se le veía tan triste...- y antes de terminar esta frase, timbró el escandalazo sonido del teléfono-Si?, bueno?.

La voz del otro lado del teléfono no tardo mucho en responder. Era una voz, que aunque no muy afinada, a Sango le parecía una de las vocecillas mas alegres que había escuchado en su vida.

-Ehhh...si, sango?- la vos se alzo en tono de emoción.-SANGO!

-Souta? Ah! Hola Souta, ¿como has estado?

-muy bien Sango como están todos por allá?

-No nos podemos quejar. ¿Que tal te ha ido en tu nueva escuela haya en Hong Kong?

-ahhh, muy bien, los Chinos tienen mucha tecnología..sobre todo cuando se trata de video juegos, sabes que... –Una voz que parecía estar muy cerca de la bocina del auricular interrumpió la atractiva conversación que Souta estaba por realizar;era muy delgada y apacible .

"Souta, no es momento para platicar de esas cosas, ya lo harás cuando vallamos de vacaciones, ahora dame ese teléfono".

-Bueno? Souta, sigues ahí? 

-Si salúdame a mi hermana y al abuelo y al Monje Mi...

-..(risas)..bueno? Sango?

-Si, buenas tardes señora Higurashi!

-Buenas tardes Sango. Que gusto saludarte!, oye no se encuentra por ahí Aome?

-Emm..No, Aome salió desde la mañana muy temprano a hacer unas compras, pero no debe tardar en llegar…..Si. si, yo le digo. Hasta luego, los esperamos pronto.

La conversación fue bastante breve y, aunque Sango no quiso mencionar nada sobre el distante comportamiento de Aome, era obvio que la señora Higurashi supusiera que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

Se oyeron pasos por el pasillo: Miroku regresaba después de una larga ausencia de 30 min.; se acababa de dar un baño.

-Ahh!- dijo con una voz llena de jubilo- La comida esta lista-y sumergió su dedo índice en el aromático brebaje. Acción a la que precedió un buen manotazo por parte de la cocinera.

-Espera a que todos estemos sentados a la mesa!

-Esta bien, yo solo quería dar mi buen punto de vista, pero si...

-Dónde esta Shippou-chan?, aún esta durmiendo la siesta?

-Eso creo.

Hubo un silencio.

-Y?

-a que te refieres con "y?.."??

-Ve a despertarlo, que esperas?

-Esta bien, sin violencia por favor.

Minutos mas tarde Miroku y Shippou se encontraban sentados en la mesa esperando a que Sango departiera alegremente junto con la deliciosa comida que había preparado.

-Y.....-dijo Miroku, temiendo la respuesta que el siguiente enunciado podría suscitar- así que vamos a comer..eh?.

-Si Sango, yo ya tengo mucha hambre...- dijo el pequeño zorrito.

-Tenemos que esperar a Aome y al abuelo

-Estas segura que van a venir?-exclamó Shippou a coro con el rugir de su diminuto estomago.

-Claro que van a venir! Esta es su casa!

-No lo sé yo creo que la señorita Aome....-continuo Miroku

-Sango yo creo que mejor empezamos y así...

-...tiene en bastantes cosas que pensar y pues....

-..cuando Aome regrese nosotros vamos a...

-...a lo mejor quiere un poco de soledad que ella no puede....

-YA CÁLLENSE! Los dos!. Aome va a venir.

El monje y el zorrito la miraron perplejos tras el  arranque de histeria que había invadido a Sango.

-Miroku-dijo en voz baja Shippou- Que le pasa a las mujeres en esta casa hoy? Aome estaba muy triste esta mañana. Tu sabes que le pasó? Le pasó algo malo?

-No lo sé Shippou- contesto simple y firmemente el joven monje.

-Su excelencia he pensado si sería bueno llevar a Aome a un lugar que sea de su agrado para reanimarla

-Entonces si le paso algo, ¿Que le pasó a Aome? Díganme

La puerta se abrió de repente, y las 3 voces se apagaron en un instante: Aome había llegado por fin a casa.

Aome entro, sin mirar a nadie de frente, cerro la puerta de nuevo para por fin, mostrar su cara a los tres cohabitantes de la casa. Sango, Shippou y hasta Miroku estaba desconcertado al ver que Aome lucia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola a todos!....están aun vivos??.. o no?- dijo mientras hacia aspavientos con las manos para despabilar las caras perplejas.

-Ehh, si! Hola señorita!

-Bienvenida a casa Aome!

-AOME!! Has regresado!! A donde fuiste? Te extrañe mucho. Que bueno que llegaste por que Sango y Miroku estaban en el...

-MIRA SHIPPOU AQUÍ TIENES TU PORCION! Dijiste que tenias mucha hambre, no?. Aome, llegas justo a tiempo. La comida esta servida.

Los cuatro ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

-Mmmm...no vamos a esperar al abuelo, Aome?- exclamó Miroku.

-Ah!, no, parece que le salió mas trabajo del que esperaba y se quedara con la señora del local de al lado a comer. 

Y, como les fue en los santos oficios?

-Muy bien, tu sabes... nada fuera de lo normal- dijo Sango al mismo tiempo que volteo su mirada hacia Miroku.

-Me da gusto. Ese siempre fue el sueño de mi abuelo, desde niña siempre me decía de lo divertido que seria aprender las viejas costumbres de nuestro templo. Pero cuando comencé  a crecer eso no parecía importarme mucho...-hizo una breve pausa-..pero eso ya no importa-continuo, mirando a todos de frente y a los ojos- lo importante es que lo logramos. Todos lo logramos!

-Aome, estas de muy buen animo, que sucedió cuando fuiste de compras? Te encontraste con alguien conocido?- exclamó Sango con gran entusiasmo.

-Y por que habría de estar sin ánimos? Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, de hecho si me encontré con alguien conocido

-Si? Y de quien se trata? Es algún chico apuesto?- Miroku volteo a ver a Sango con un aspecto de protesta; Sango simplemente lo ignoro.

-Jeje, pues es un compañero que tuve en la secundaria, su nombre es Houjo.

- Ah! con que es el muchacho que te invito innumerables veces  a salir y nunca tuviste esa oportunidad, verdad?

Las mejillas de Aome se ruborizaron al oír lo anterior- hay Sango, que buena memoria tienes.

-y, que te dijo?

Mientras esta conversación surgía, Miroku y Shippou solo seguían comiendo, observando a las dos damas que a sus lados se encontraban.

- Pues me comentó que esta estudiando en el extranjero, pero que vino a pasar unos días con su familia, y....

- Y que??

- Me invito a salir... de nuevo

- Y que le dijiste Aome?

- Pues le dije que luego nos pondríamos de acuerdo, ya que mis obligaciones con el templo me tienes bastante ocupada..

-Tu nada mas avísame cuando y yo cubro tu puesto!!!

 - Sango, eres muy amable, pero no creo que yo...

 - No, no, no, nada de peros, Aome dime, cuando fue la ultima vez que saliste con un chico?

- Que?...ehh..pues..yo..no le recuerdo muy bien- contestó Aome cabizbaja, y es que ella no se había dado cuenta de que nunca había tenido algo serio con otro chico que no fuera...."él".

- Hay las mujeres siempre hablan de eso, verdad Miroku?- Interrumpió Shippou

-Así es pequeño Shippou, pero como dice aquel dicho: "No hay que tratar de entenderlas, solo hay que quererlas"  

-Claro por que usted es un pervertido, no hay necesidad de entendernos.

-Pero Sango, por que dices eso?, lo único que verdaderamente importa es la grandeza del espíritu!- dicho esto, abalanzó su mano hacía su cara en señal de oración

- si claro (¬¬..pervertido).

- y que tal estuvo su día chicos?

- Yo me divertí mucho Aome: Jugué y corrí y salté por todo el patio!

- En serio? Me da mucho gusto Shippou! Y que hay de ti Miroku?

- Podrá decirle que todo pasó rápido y sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal, pero entonces estaría mintiéndole a usted.- Miroku lucia serio mientras que su mirada se encontraba con la de Sango nuevamente- Es mi deber, como uno de los encargados del templo informarle de todos los sucesos que en este acontecen....por lo tanto, así lo haré.

-Que sucedió?- La cara de Aome se lleno de intriga y angustia

- No se altere, no es nada grave, es solo que...

-Que que?

- En la mañana, Sango y yo nos encontrábamos, como era de esperarse, aseando el templo para los oficios que se realizarían posteriormente cuando algo captó nuestra atención.... lo que pasa es que la puerta del pequeño salón se encontraba semiabierta.

Aome cambio su alegre expresión gradualmente hasta llegar a una expresión que, mas que seria parecía molesta.

-El pozo?

- Así es

-Quien la abrió?- el tono de voz se tornaba cada vez mas molesto

-La verdad es que no lo sabemos- dijo Sango tratando de calmar un poco la tempestad que estaba por llegar

- Shippou! Eres un niño travieso, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no debes entrar ahí!- dijo Aome reclamándole severamente con un tono de voz con el que jamás se había dirigido a Shippou.

- Aome yo no...- exclamó Shippou asustado al ver su cara llena de enojo y desaprobación.

-Por que eres así! Siempre estas metiéndote en los asuntos que no te conciernen! Un día de estos te castigare y no te dejare salir a jugar por un buen tiempo! Me pones tan molesta!

- Aome yo no hice nada!- Dijo Shippou ya en un mar de lagrimas

- No, no me contestes..

- señorita Aome, Shippou no estaba enterado de cierto suceso!- alego Miroku alzando solo un poco su voz en defensa del inocente zorrito.

Aome contuvo las palabras que ya estaban por salir de su boca al oír tal aseveración, volteó a ver a Sango quien corroboro las palabras del monje con un movimiento de cabeza.

Un minuto sin palabras. Aome estaba allí, parada, acusando a un pobre niño de algo que no cometió. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan avergonzada pero sobre todo, tan culpable.

 Lagrimas no tardaron en llenar sus ojos al realizar que estaba por empezar una pelea con la gente a quien mas amaba, Al darse cuenta que estaba culpando a quienes mas la apoyaban de algo que era totalmente su culpa 'hasta donde he llegado' pensó.

La primera lagrima apenas recorrió su mejilla cuando se dirigió a la puerta del corredor, antes de irse volteó una vez mas- Discúlpame Shippou, discúlpenme todos!- salió corriendo en un estado bastante preocupador.

Shippou se tranquilizó un poco y dejo de llorar. Todos estaban atónitos por la pequeña y rápida escena que acababa de acontecer. 

Sango se aproximo a la puerta con prisa, pero fue detenida por las palabras del monje

- Espera Sango, no creo que sea buena idea correr tras ella.

Yo creo que necesita estar sola por el momento.

- Desde cuando tus ideas han sido buenas?!!- Sango también parecía molesta, hizo una pausa y continuo- Mi amiga esta sufriendo! No la dejare sufrir sola! No esta vez!- y dejo el lugar por ir en busca de su mejor amiga Aome.

No tuvo que correr mucho ya que Aome se encontraba sentada en la banquita situada enseguida del árbol sagrado.

-Me puedo sentar?

-Claro- susurró Aome limpiando sus ojos y mejillas rápidamente.

En los primeros segundos no hubo ningún sonido. Fue hasta después que Sango se atrevió a hablar.

-Olvide decirte que tu madre llamó

-Si?, están todos bien?

-Si, se mostraba muy contenta, dijo que llamaría otro día que estuvieras en casa.

-Bien.

Sango no sabía que pasaba, pero algo había en el ambiente que no dejaba que hubiera una conversación fluida como las ya acostumbradas. Sin embargo, Sango no iba a dejar las cosas pasar, así que, sin estar segura de lo que iba a decir prosiguió.

-Tu piensas que no nos damos cuenta, verdad? Piensas que no lo sabemos.

Aome no se atrevió a darle frente a su amiga, solo dijo- De que hablas?

-Tal vez nosotros somos algo despistados, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar algo así.

Aome, ha sido difícil acostumbrarse a un mundo tan distinto en el que una parte de nosotros nacimos y crecimos ya que, en comparación, ambos son muy diferentes, pero se que algo es igual en tu mundo y en el que solía ser el nuestro: el tiempo. No tienes que mencionarlo por que ya lo se.

Se que fue precisamente hace un año cuando le dijiste adiós a Inuyasha, cuando decidió quedarse en el Sengoku jidai. Puedo imaginar lo difícil que es para ti.

Aome sintió un frió intenso en su corazón al oír mencionar su nombre, y dos frías lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas de nuevo. Tomó un poco de aire fresco y sonrió tristemente.

-Que terca he sido

-Que? Que pasa?

-Por un año, por un año me he prohibido e incluso a ustedes mencionar su nombre en voz alta. Que egoísta. Que estúpida. Como si al no mencionarlo fuera borrar todos mis recuerdos. Y lo peor es que quise arrastrarlos a ustedes en mi desgracia, estoy tan furiosa conmigo misma.

-No seas tan dura contigo Aome, todos tomamos decisiones en nuestras vidas y a veces, solo a veces nos arrepentimos y castigamos severamente. Yo no te culpo ni te juzgo, ya que en ese momento parecía la mejor cosa por hacer.

-Sango, que buena eres conmigo.

-Aome, no he venido a decirte que hacer, ni mucho menos a decirte que no sufras. Todos lo hacemos, y es algo que no podemos evitar. Todos dijimos adiós a muchas cosas que amábamos y apreciamos con todas nuestras almas, pero eso no significa, Aome, que no podamos seguir adelante...que no podamos volver a amar.

 Solo he venido a decirte que no estas sola en tu sufrimiento, por que tus amigos están contigo en él

Aome no pudo evitarlo más y soltó todas sus lagrimas en los hombros de Sango. Como había olvidado eso? Sus amigos habían renunciado a muchas mas cosas que ella y seguían siendo fuertes.

-Nosotros también lo extrañamos, Inuyasha también es nuestro amigo, y como no habríamos de hacerlo? Como no vamos a extrañar a alguien tan terco, violento y celoso como solo él puede ser?. Sin embargo, yo creo, desde lo  as profundo de mis pensamientos que ese no fue un adiós definitivo, aun podemos regresar, verdad? Aun que sea a dar una corta visita?

-yo, no lo se Sango...

-Muy bien! Mientras lo descubres, ¡arriba ese animo!.

Sango se levantó y mostró una gran sonrisa para su amiga, a la cual, Aome también respondió.

-Esta poniéndose muy frió aquí afuera, por que no vamos a dentro a platicar con los muchachos?- dijo Sango alegremente

-Sería buena idea- Aprobó Aome.

Y entraron a la casa, donde rieron y se divirtieron hasta el anochecer junto con Shippou y Miroku.

A/N: Okay, aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, que espero que sea de igual o mas agrado que el primero. Lo hice un poco presionada ya que no me gusta hacer mucho esperar a aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi "fic debut".

Que creyeron? Que Inuyasha estaba muerto verdad? Pues no!, como podría matar al chico mas adorable que he "conocido". Espero para el capitulo 3 o 4 traerlo a escena nuevamente, pero por lo pronto los dejare un poco intrigados :P.

Quiero hacer una aclaración que se me paso en el capitulo 1, mas bien un gravísimo error que cometí en la frase en que Miroku comenta que  '_Es una hermosa mañana en el mes de Octubre' _Que falta tan grave!! No se supone que el titulo es bastante especifico??? En fin, ni modo tendré que pedirles de favor que hagan de cuenta que dice Noviembre.

Y es que este semestre ha sido bastante ajetreado, pero prometo tener mucho mas cuidado de aquí en adelante!

A si! Antes de que se me olvide: quiero agradecer muy en especial a mi amiga y lectora Yashi quien me a apoyado desde el día no.1, Gracias Yashi! Lo prometido es deuda! Tarde pero seguro!.

DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Quejas, sugerencias, lo que sea es requerido, puntos de vista, etc. Se los agradeceré eternamente!!.

En fin, me piro, me marcho

Inu+Kago J


	3. El secreto de Aome

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha es de mi pertenencia, todos ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo fan fiction.

Capitulo 3.- El secreto de Aome

By: Inu+Kago

Los días pasaron tranquilos en la casa Higurashi, aquella extraña atmósfera que había abrumado los corazones de todos parecía haberse disuelto por completo.

Cierto día, un sábado para ser precisos, Miroku, Sango, Aome y hasta Shippou se encontraban en el templo aseándolo, después de una ardua semana de estudio y trabajo. Estar en el templo les transmitía a cada uno de ellos una tranquilidad espiritual indescriptible, justo como el árbol sagrado era para las mujeres de la familia Higurashi.

-ufff! no puedo creer que un  templo se pueda llegar a ensuciar tanto en tan solo una semana!-dijo Aome dejando salir un suspiro en cansancio, se sentó en una de las banquitas que tenía a lado.

-Si! Deberíamos de restringir la entrada a gente tan cochina!-dijo el pequeño Shippou que ya se encontraba agotado y hasta un poco mal humorado

Aome, Sango y el Monje Miroku lo voltearon a ver con caras perplejas, hasta que a los pocos segundos no aguantaron mas y soltaron las carcajadas.

-No podemos hacer eso, Shippou, la gente cochina también necesita un credo- exclamó Aome en tono risueño

Los cuatro se sentaron para tomar un descanso.

-Hace mucho que no nos ensuciábamos las manos juntos, verdad?

-Si, desde que regresamos del....Sengoku..- Sango temió no poder volver a encerrar las palabras que salieron de su boca con tanta naturalidad 

Aome bajó su mirada solo por una fracción de segundo para volver a levantarla y encontrarse con la de su amiga. Aome le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Sango, esta bien, eso es verdad, no nos hemos divertido mucho desde entonces.

Aome, que era quien estaba sentada dando la espalda a la entrada del templo, se volteo lentamente y miró fijamente las dos puertas que conducían al pozo. Los demás se percataron de ello y fue por eso que permanecieron sin decir una palabra.

Aome volteo de nuevo para encarar a sus amigos, y tomando una gran bocana de aire pronuncio las siguientes palabras:

-Muy bien, este es el momento para hablar de eso, así que si alguien tiene algo que decir hágalo ahora.

Todos se preguntaban si se refería al pozo y todo lo que este representaba. 

Claro que todos tenían miles de cosas que decir y otras tantas mas que preguntar, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salían de sus bocas.

Aome aguardaba, hasta que minutos después

-Nadie?

-De hecho señorita Aome,- dijo Miroku- Hay algo que me gustaría comentar... es sobre aquella época..

-Bueno, adelante ya que estamos todos reunidos

-El día que tomamos la determinación de venir a vivir a esta época, recuerdo que fue una decisión necesaria, sin embargo, le dijimos a la anciana Kaede que cuando el tiempo fuera oportuno, regresaríamos, ya que tenemos asuntos pendientes aún..

-Si, es verdad..-dijo Aome, su voz se perdió como un murmullo

-Si, tenemos que regresar, ya que, por mas segura que sea tu época, Aome, la perla de Shikon no puede permanecer aquí..debe ser destruida.

-Así es, eso es algo que he estado evadiendo, pero se que no puedo hacerlo mas..no debo..

Diciendo esto, Aome se dirigió a una esquina del templo donde se encontraba una especie cajón. Lo abrió y saco una caja, que parecía estar hecha de una madera bastante resistente. Tenía un considerable tamaño, era opaca, no tenía ni una sola inscripción o papel tapiz que indicara el contenido, excepto por 4 pergaminos, cada uno de diferente color, se encontraban distribuidos en los 4 lados laterales de la caja.

Los pergaminos, en conjunto, indicaban algo en especial;

Esfera de los 4 espíritus o "four souled ball" o lo que es lo mismo: Shikon no tama. Estos sellaban las 4 esencias de la perla, espíritu de los animales; espíritu de las piedras; espíritu de las plantas; por ultimo, espíritu de los Humanos.

Así fue, no solo Sango, Miroku y Shippou habían venido con Aome a su tiempo, la perla también los acompañaba como un acuerdo mutuo entre ellos y la anciana Kaede.

-Tenemos que terminar esto- Aome colocó la caja grisácea en el centro del salón, y al ver esto, nuestro amigos no tardaron y se colocaron alrededor- empezamos?- dijo Aome dirigiéndose en especial al monje Miroku.

-Claro

-Aome, no crees que deberíamos esperar a tu abuelo?

-No te preocupes Sango, puedo hacerlo con la ayuda de Miroku.

Los dos, Miroku y Aome, colocaron sus manos juntas a la altura de su barbilla, con los dedos índices desplegados del resto. El ritual había empezado, para esto se necesitaba una profunda concentración, y por supuesto, una gran fuerza de espíritu que solo un monje y una sacerdotisa podían mostrar.

Shippou y Sango permanecieron allí, silenciosos como una tumba, inmutables, ya que si algo llegaba a salir mal una catástrofe se desencadenaría.

Después de largos minutos de silencio mortal, todos sintieron que la atmósfera del lugar empezaba a cambiar y se sentía la presencia de un aire muy denso. Era difícil respirar, pero nuestros amigos se habían topado con pruebas mucho mas duras. Ahora se oían 3 respiraciones pesadas, Aome no parecía tener problema alguno.

Así pasaron otros tantos minutos hasta que, al fin, la caja comenzó a palpitar y a tratar de moverse violentamente. Al oír esto, Sango y Shippou voltearon bruscamente a ver a Miroku, quien abrió los ojos rápidamente. Ahora todo el salón se estremecía, era algo parecido a un terremoto, la angustia de Shippou y Sango crecía a cada instante, pero la serenidad de los ojos azules de Miroku los calmaba un poco, no del todo.

 La caja se sacudía con tal fuerza que parecía que lo que se encontraba dentro no era una perla, si no un mismo demonio.

Shippou y Sango no dejaban de mirar alrededor y su preocupación ascendía, Miroku había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente. Sango estaba a punto de hacer algo al respecto pero algo la detuvo

-Calma- dijo una suave vos- todo esta bien- Era la voz de la misma Aome.

El temblor continuo por unos segundos mas, pero de repente Shippou, percibió algo, parecía que algo había escapado de la caja, algo que había sido capaz de observar por fracciones de segundo. 

El temblor paró súbitamente. Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron en sorpresa, y después los de Aome.

-Lo logramos- dijo Aome sonriéndole a Miroku y luego observando a Shippou y Sango para tranquilizarlos.

-En serio?- contestó Miroku algo confundido

-Pero si yo no noto..- se interrumpió Sango, y vio que la mirada de Aome y Miroku se tornaban a todo alrededor del templo, fue entonces cuando los 3 se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería Aome: Los pergaminos ya no estaban en la caja, ahora se encontraban en las 4 paredes del cuarto.

-Con que eso fue- pensó Shippou y dejo salir una bocanada de aire en despreocupación- Que bueno, por que desde que Inuyasha ya no está yo debo protegerlos..Yo estoy a cargo- se repitió orgullosamente.

-El sello se ha roto- dijo Aome

-Ya veo..-dijo Miroku asombrado, contemplando las cuatro paredes.

-Aome, te has vuelto muy fuerte..-agrego Sango

-Pero ahora..- estaba a punto de decir Shippou cuando fue interrumpido violentamente por Aome

-CIERREN LOS OJOS!!- gritó Aome lo mas fuerte y rápido que pudo 

Sango, Miroku y Shippou no reaccionaron a la orden y una impresionante luz rosada los encegueció, al parecer la perla había salido de la caja desprendiendo un aura inimaginable. Al no soportar tal clarides, taparon sus ojos.

Volvieron abrirlos después de unos segundos, cuando su instinto les permitió. Lo que vieron fue una luz muy brillante pero tolerable que salía de una pequeña esfera, estaba siendo sujetada por una mano; la adminarción  de todos por Aome creció al ver la avidez con que sus ojos soportaban todo el resplandor sin llegar a afectarle. Se veía mas que preciosa, la imagen de Aome sujetando un joya tan poderosa era sin duda la imagen de la fuerza y sabiduría.

El cuarto volvió a ser el mismo templo que solía ser, la luz del mediodía entraba por las ventanas como todas las mañanas, pero no perdía esa agradable oscuridad que lo caracterizaba.

-Shikon no tama- dijo suavemente Aome

Todos se voltearon a ver con un semblante de alegría y éxito, la fase uno había finalizado.

La contemplaron por unos instantes, después Aome hizo la seña y todos volvieron a sentarse. Aome sujetaba la perla fuertemente en sus manos.

- Así empezó todo, o no?

-Eh?- agregó Sango

-Con una perla, este fue el comienzo de nuestro viaje; fue por una perla que comenzamos nuestro viaje y, sin darnos cuenta nos hicimos de amigos y..para bien o para mal, nuestros corazones quedaron envueltos en una forma muy especial...

Hizo una pausa y luego continuo

-Este es el sello que fue puesto hace un año, la anciana Kaede y yo colocamos. Los 4 pergaminos de Shikon mantenían los poderes de la perla a salvo, ocultándola de poderes malignos, pero no mas, cuando el sello ha sido roto no es posible revertirlo. Es por eso que debemos decidir que hacer.

-La anciana Kaede nos espera de vuelta allá, señorita Aome, no tenemos otra opción mas que regresar, si la perla permanece aquí por mucho tiempo, podría empezar a atraer los malos espíritus y debemos recordar que Inuyasha..ya no esta con nosotros para ayudarnos- Añadió Miroku

Aome tornó su cabeza lentamente al suelo y una profunda tristeza embargó su corazón nuevamente.

-Lo sé, no hay forma de que podamos tenerla aquí, a salvo. Debemos destruirla, y para eso es necesario volver al Sengoku jidai.

-Aome, si te parece mas fácil, yo y su excelencia podemos encargarnos de eso: iremos le comentaremos todo a la anciana Kaede, decidiremos lo mejor para la perla y para todos y estaremos de vuelta- Dijo Sango tratando de aligerar el abrumado corazón de Aome

-Si Aome, podemos hacer eso por ti-Dijo Shippou entusiasmado

Sin duda le dio mucho gusto ver que sus amigos trataban de reanimarla, se quedo observándolos, eran tan buenos con ella que sentía no merecer tal gratitud. Pero pronto miro al suelo nuevamente

-Que pasa Aome?- preguntó Shippou preocupado

Aome los miro primero seriamente y luego, con una pequeña risa un tanto nerviosa

-Eh, jeje, no pueden hacer eso, mas bien, no podemos hacer eso..

-Que?- protestaron los 3 en confusión

-Es que..verán..cuando nosotros llegamos aquí pues yo...sellé el pozo con un conjuro

Todos quedaron atónitos a la declaración de Aome, se volteaban a ver unos a otros como medio-incrédulos y, pero muy sorprendidos. Sango abrió la boca en señal de que iba a argumentar algo pero la cerro de nuevo. En realidad la confesión los dejó impactados. Al fin Sango recogió su valor y coraje

-Emm...bueno, Aome, de seguro existe una forma de remover tal hechizo...verdad? su excelencia?

Miroku respondió tartamudeando un poco

-Eh..si, si! Estoy seguro que la hay, si existe tal conjuro debe existir su contra hechizo correspondiente..creo- La expresión de Miroku no era muy convincente.

-Si, estoy segura que la hay-dijo Aome, mostrándose un poco mas nerviosa

Al oír esto, sus amigos soltaron el aire que habían retenido durante esos instantes y miraron unos a otros aliviados.

-Bien, entonces solo hay que aplicarlo! Cual es? Debemos aplicarlo lo mas pronto posible- exclamó Miroku con un tono sabio y consolador.

Aome volteó a verlos con una sonrisa aún mas nerviosa y lo que dijo a continuación los dejó mas atónitos de lo que la primera confesión lo había hecho 

-Jeje, solo hay un pequeño problemita- dijo Aome juntando las puntas de los dedos índices una con otra- Aún no he encontrado tal conjuro

Todos se cayeron para atrás al estilo anime (jeje)

Minutos después, Miroku se levantó y se dirijo a Aome y al resto del grupo con un aura un tanto alentador

-Bien, manos a la obra, debemos encontrar el modo de revertir el sello, o de lo contrario....de lo contrario no se que llegue a pasar. Tenemos mucho que hacer! Vamos!

Todos se levantaron, Aome y Miroku despegaron los pergaminos de Shikon de las 4 paredes y los guardaron en una de las tantas urnas sagradas y el templo quedó solo de nuevo.

A/N: Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 3, creo que tendrán que esperar un rato mas para que Inuyasha haga su primera aparición, no desesperen no pasaran años para que lo haga, solo que debo dejar bien cubierto todo desde el principio para que quede claro que paso hace un año, sean pacientes se los pido. Espero y lo disfruten, dejen reviews, no les cuesta nada. 

Gracias a Yashi, Sheyla, Danae, Daniela (cualquiera de las dos, o las dos) y a todas mis buenas amigas (lo siento si olvidé a alguien, es que son las 2:04 AM y estoy viendo Inu, jeje) ya sea de mi infancia o de la red, Gracias por su apoyó!

Espero no tardar mucho para la otra actualización.

A Si! Saludos a los del foro también!

See you around.

Inu+Kago  =)


	4. capitulo Extra Silencios

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y no pretendo, bajo ninguna circunstancia tomar posesión de ellos, yo solo escribo fan fiction

---------------------------Capitulo Extra------------------------

Silencios

By: Inu+kago

*En este capitulo, la narración pasa de mi, a las palabras de Aome (Aome's POV).

Si fue ese día cuando sucedió. Todo sucedió tan rápido aquel día desde el alba, hasta el crepúsculo. Sin embargo días antes todo parecía ir en decline: Los últimos fragmentos de la perla, los cuales estaban en nuestra posesión, cayeron en manos de Naraku por un descuido mío. Todos observamos como la perla se reestableció en las manos de Naraku, parecía ser el fin, todos estábamos muy cansados, el sol ya había partido hacia el oeste, a pesar de todo nuestros esfuerzos, todo parecía inútil.

 Hubo un momento, tan solo uno, que pensé que todos moriríamos; Nunca volvería a ver a mama o al abuelo; nunca podría decirle a Souta cuanto lo amo (a pesar que sea un llorón); nunca mas iba a contarle a mis amigas sobre mi 'novio celoso y posesivo'; y jamás, pero jamás sería capaz de recompensarle al joven Houjo todas las citas a las que me había invitado; Pero sobre todo, un sentimiento me llenaba de pánico mayormente, uno que ya había sentido antes: Nunca volvería a ver a mi hombre amado, a Inuyasha. Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, lagrimas caían libremente, recorriendo mi cara, quemándome por dentro. 

Fue entonces cuando reaccioné y me di cuenta que no podía dejar que eso pasara, por mama, por el abuelo, por Souta, por mis amigas, por Houjo, por Inuyasha..Por todos! Recogí todo el valor y el coraje que jamás hubiese imaginado poseer y lleve una de las ultimas flechas, apunte firmemente hacía el pecho de la persona mas repugnante que nunca pensé que conocería. Disparé

Podía oír el sonido del aire cortándose al pasar de mi flecha, lo que pasó después fue confuso, una voz detrás de mi se alzo, como yo estaba aturdida por todo lo que sucedía, no pude reconocerla al instante, ni siquiera eso era importante lo único que hice fue cerrar mis ojos y rogar a quien  estuviese a cargo del futuro que me dejara acertar esta flecha, solo esta!. La voz detrás de mi parecía mas imponente, y solo pronuncio 4 palabras, pero fue tal su estruendo que pareció haber provocado el despertar del dios relámpago:

-Es tu fin! Naraku!- gritó la voz, con fuerza

Hubo una gran explosión y todos fuimos expulsados lejos del campo de batalla. Cuando me levanté sentía una angustia terrible, mi primer instinto fue buscar a mis amigos. Shippou estaba no muy lejos de mi, estaba lastimado, pero todavía respiraba; al pie de un árbol estaban  Miroku y Sango, los dos de pie, al parecer no habían estado tan cerca de la explosión como yo, mi angustia creció al ver que al lado de ellos se encontraba un bulto robusto: La anciana Kaede no había tenido tanta suerte como nosotros, estaba por correr a su lado pero entonces, oí la voz de Inuyasha llamarme con desesperación

-Aome!! Bien rápido!!!

Al oír sus gritos desesperados, lo único que pude pensar fue _Algo le sucedió!! Esta herido!_ Corrí tan rápido hasta donde mis piernas me lo permitían. Al llegar lo vi, él estaba ahí, parado, sin contar los innumerables raspones y rasgaduras de su ropa, estaba bien, me alegré mucho al verlo con vida! Estaba tan vivo!

-Inuyasha!- quería abrazarlo, incluso besarlo, quería demostrarle que feliz me sentía de verlo de pie, pero fui expulsada de mis deseos con sus palabras

-Puedes ver la perla??!!

-Eh?? Y Naraku?? Que fue lo que sucedió??

-No hay tiempo de preguntas!! Vez la perla??!!- estaba muy alterado, y tenía razón, debíamos encontrar la perla a como diera lugar

Miré a mi alrededor, había mucho polvo y la oscuridad de la noche hacían mi visión borrosa, pero logré verla, la perla se encontraba a pies de donde estábamos

-Ahí esta!- corrimos justo al lugar. Al llegar la tomé en mis manos, Inuyasha me miró con una sonrisa de gloria.

-Lo logramos! La recuperamos!- dijo con tono triunfante

Miroku y Sango escucharon esto y corrieron rápido a nuestro lado. Todos estaban sonrientes

-Debemos ponerla a salvo-Dijo Miroku- La anciana Kaede esta herida, debemos regresar a la aldea rápido!

-Si!- Asentó Sango

-Ustedes vayan por la anciana Kaede, a esa anciana le encanta crear problemas- dijo Inuyasha con un tono arrogante. Yo reí tontamente al verlo, por fin Inuyasha estaba feliz, pero luego las dudas regresaron a mi mente.

-Inuyasha? Que fue eso? Quien estaba tras de mi? 

La respuesta de Inuyasha tardó en salir de sus labios, pero lo hizo

-Kikyou....Kikyou lanzó una de sus flechas al mismo tiempo que tu

-Ah...así que fue ella-dije un tanto desalentada al saber que había sido la flecha de Kikyou y no la mía, la que había surtido su efecto. Agache mi cabeza y mi mirada se apagó, la razón no sabría decirla. No es que me interesara ser la heroína del cuento, pero me sentí estúpida. Como siempre, Kikyou estaba por encima mío otra vez. 

Para mi sorpresa, Inuyasha se percató de ello.

-No fue la flecha de Kikyou la que impactó a Naraku...fueron las dos juntas...hiciste un gran trabajo Aome

Quería agradecerle sus palabras pero no tuve el valor para levantar mi mirada. 

Sin duda estábamos muy felices, nuestro acometido se había realizado al fin, solo que las palabras no salían fácilmente de nuestros labios, fue uno de esos momentos incómodos, hasta que por fin me atrevía a pronunciar una palabras ( que tal vez no fueron las adecuadas)

-Y....Que pasó con Kikyou?

Y fue como si Inuyasha despertara de un hermoso sueño y encarara rudamente la realidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación e inmediatamente se levantó.

-Kikyou?...KIKYOU!- Antes de preparase para empezar a correr se dirigió a mi- Tu crees que algo malo le pasó??

Nunca imaginé que me haría esa pregunta, me pilló desprevenida

-Eh..yo..- Seguramente algo totalmente estúpido, de lo cual me avergonzaría mas tarde, estaba por salir de mis cuerdas bucales, pero no fue necesario, una voz irrumpió en la penumbra

-Eres muy ingenuo si crees que algo así podrá llevarme de vuelta al otro mundo, Inuyasha- Dijo Kikyou en ese tono tan altanero que suele usar, su voz no perdía la frialdad que la caracterizaba-Ja, Inuyasha..- Era el colmo, el simple hecho de oír su nombre ser pronunciado por esa mujer me provocaba una histeria de celos, pero para variar, me quedé callada esperando a que Kkyou continuar, por que de seguro pensaba hacerlo.

-Están muy felices, no es así? La perla al fin esta en sus manos- Y volteo a verme fríamente con desprecio- Sin embargo, esa perla no les pertenece, ni son aptos para usarla.

-Que quieres decir con eso Kikyou?-  Inuyasha Preguntó. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro rival, Inuyasha ya hubiese desenfundado a colmillo de acero. Pero...este no era 'cualquier otro rival'...era kikyou, así que su voz no se alzó mas de lo normal.

-Inuyasha, estas muy equivocado si crees que te dejaré quedarte con la perla de Shikon. Que les haya ayudado a  acabar con Naraku, no significa que les dejaré quedársela, Yo tengo una misión: Debo llevarme la perla de Shikon al otro mundo! Esa es mi misión!

-Pero, Kikyou, como puedes decirle eso a Inuy..

-No intervengas Aome!

Eso dolió.

-Kikyou, a que es a lo que te refieres

-Tu bien lo sabes Inuyasha, Debo llevar la perla al otro mundo

-Pero.....-La Alegría se desvanecía lentamente en esos ojos de sol

-A menos que...

-Mmmh...?

-A menos que tu vengas conmigo Inuyasha!

Que!! Fue mi primera reacción (para mi interior), todos sabíamos que era lo que Kikyou reclamó desde el minuto en que fue traída de vuelta, pero....en realidad lo iba a hacer? En realidad arrebataría la vida de su ser amado? Sería capaz de realizar tal atropello?. 

Solo estaba allí, sin hablar, preguntándome Que era lo que iba a hacer Inuyasha? Si no fuese por su orden de _No intervengas!_ Hubiera corrido a su lado y lo hubiera alejado lo mas lejos posible de ese demonio! En realidad estaba irritada, pero la inercia no me permitía moverme, el temor a recibir otra reprensión por parte de él me mantuvo en mi lugar.

El silencio era mortal, Inuyasha solo la observaba, con esa expresión dulce con la que siempre la recibía, no importara que hubiera hecho.

Al poco tiempo, Kikyou dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

-Espera! Kikyou!

-Inuyasha, vayan a un lugar seguro, Naraku aún no muere. En cuanto a tu decisión, no tienes que elegirla ahora, volveré pronto y ese día será cuando se decidirá todo

Desapareció entre los grandes robles del bosque como nada mas que un fantasma.

Los minutos siguientes, n hay mucho que contar; Recogimos a la anciana Kaede y a Shippou ( que se encontraban inconcientes) y regresamos a la aldea, ni siquiera teníamos cabeza para pensar en Naraku en ese momento.

Al día siguiente todos estábamos bien, si por bien se da a entender que estábamos con vida y en una sola pieza.

Le conté todo a la anciana Kaede sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y claro, Miroku, Shippou y Sango se encontraban presentes.

-Así que mi hermana Kikyou planea llevarse a Inuyasha al otro mundo..

-Si es que no le entregamos la perla..

-Si le entregamos la perla a mi querida hermana Kikyou...-Dijo pensativa la anciana-No creo que sea la opción mas viable

-Pero no podemos dejar que se lleve a Inuyasha!!-Grité alterándome un poco

Inuyasha, que estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta, por primera vez en ese día dirigió su mirada hacía mi

-Debemos de hacer lo que sea mas conveniente

-Pero...Inu..

-Inuyasha tiene razón Aome, si ese malvado Naraku sigue con vida, no sabemos que sea capaz de hacer por recuperar la perla, el incluso podría..

-Matar de nuevo a Kikyou- Dijo Inuyasha terminando la frase de la anciana Kaede. En ese momento, su expresión era la de un niño, un niño triste

Aquella mañana fue muy callada, desolada, solo se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros silvestres en las afueras de la cabaña, adentro era un silencio mortal.

La mañana transcurrió lenta hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó. Aun que el sol se encontraba en uno de los puntos mal altos del cielo, hacía un viento que helaba mis manos y la punta de mi nariz, nos sentamos los 6 junto al fuego, en afán de tibiar nuestros corazones, nuestras dudas.

-Entonces, debemos tomar una decisión.-Dijo la anciana Kaede rompiendo el silencio- Debemos tomar una decisión ya!

-Así es, Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku

-Que? Por que me miras a mi??-contestó Inuyasha con su tan usual tono irritado

-Que vas a hacer?

-Yo..tengo que decidir?- replicó Inuyasha bajando la mirada

-Claro, a ti y a nadie mas le corresponde esta decisión- agregó la anciana Kaede

Todos estábamos muy tensos, no puedo imaginar como lo estaba Inuyasha. Todos volteábamos a vernos unos a otros, menos Inuyasha, quien se levantó y se dirigió al bosque. Antes de alejarse lo suficiente, se detuvo 

-Iré con Kikyou, no puedo arriesgar mas de lo que ya he perdido

Y se perdió en la espesura de aquel infinito bosque.

-Ya veo- Dijo la anciana Kaede- Así que esa es tu voluntad

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!!- Grité levantándome de mi asiento- No podemos dejar que esto suceda!! No podemos dejar que Kikyou se lleve a Inuyasha!!!

-Señorita Aome, no hay nada que podamos hacer en esta situación, fue Inuyasha quien tomo la decisión

-Pero...No podemos hacerle caso! Vamos! Inuyasha siempre elige la opción equivocada!!....verdad? el esta mal, no es así?..-Mis ojos se nublaron otra vez por lagrimas

-Aome, creo que esta vez esta fuera de nuestro alcance- me dijo Sango tratando de consolarme

-Pero, por que? Están diciendo que la perla de Shikon es mas importante que la vida de Inuyasha?. Yo no la necesito!- Arrojé la perla al suelo en desprecio y comencé a llorar con rabia

Sango me tomó en sus brazos y trato de calmarme. Todo era inútil. Sentía que poco a poco el mundo se derrumbaba para mi, no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a dejar que Inuyasha se fuera de mi lado...pero..que podía hacer??

La noche llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba y el frió se volvió mas penetrante, o al menos eso creía yo.

Sango, Kirara y Shippou se encontraban en los alrededores de la aldea, que estaban haciendo? No estoy muy segura; Miroku y la anciana Kaede habían estado platicando todo el rato un tanto alejados de la cabaña; Inuyasha no había regresado aun y eso me preocupaba mas de lo ordinario; Yo me encontraba ahí, sola, con mis mejillas sucias de polvo y el rastro de mis lagrimas, con mis dedos y mi nariz congelada, con mi alma en pena y mi corazón perturbado. Estaba ahí, sentada en el umbral de la choza.

No aguanté mas y corrí al bosque, ni siquiera estaba segura de a donde iría o que estaba buscando, solo corría. 

Corrí hasta ver a unos cuantos metros, el resplandor de la luna reflejado en el rió orillas del bosque. Me acerqué y lave mi cara, mirando mi reflejo en aquel agua tan azul, dios! En realidad lucía mal, demacrada, triste, sin alientos, llena de confusión. Me quedé ahí un rato observando lo lindes del bosque, hasta que él llegó.

-Aome, que haces? Es peligroso que vagues por aquí sola

-Inuyasha!- exclamé con alegría, mientras corría a su encuentro...lo abracé, y lo abracé tan fuerte que creo que se quejó- Perdón- dije torpemente.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la orilla del río, donde nos sentamos de nuevo.

-Donde estabas? Me preocupe por ti

-De veras..? perdón..yo...esa no era mi intención. Yo estaba pensando...

-Inuyasha, entreguémosle la perla de Shikon a Kikyou! Ya no importa! Nada es mas importante para mi que tu estés vivo!

Ni siquiera pensé lo que iba a decir hasta que salió de mis labios. Por un segundo vi como la ruda mirada de Inuyasha se enternecía....se enternecía por mí 

-Aome...de verdad piensas eso?

-yo..Claro! Una perla no es nada para mí! Acaso no lo recuerdas?...Mi deseo es que sigas con vida...por entre todas las cosas- la ultima parte se perdió como un susurro

-Aome yo....-se quedó pensativo. En instantes su mirada volvió a la normal, pero esta vez se mostraba más profunda. Continuó- Yo también te aprecio..Es por eso que debo hacerlo! No puedo dejar que Naraku les haga mas daño a todos ustedes. Escúchame bien Aome!- Dijo en tono alto- debo salvar el alma de Kikyou, y ella solo se ira si yo voy con ella...

Me dolió oír eso: Kikyou seguía siendo su prioridad, antes que yo.

Creía que era todo lo que tenía que decir, que eran sus razones y esperaba que yo las aceptada por crueles que fuesen..pero me equivoqué

-De esa manera, tomaras la perla y le pedirás que destruya a Naraku! Eso es lo que vamos a hacer!- dijo mientras me tomaba por la muñeca y estrecharme en su pecho. Yo no pude hacer nada y comencé a llorar- Entiéndelo Aome, por una vez debo tomar las riendas del asunto, debo hacer lo que es mejor para todos.

-Pero, debe haber otro camino que podamos tomar.. Dejemos que ella se lleve la perla-dije con voz entrecortada 

-Sabes que sucedería si dejo que pase eso?-Susurró mientras me miraba a los ojos, la punta de nuestras narices se encontraban apenas a unas pulgadas una de la otra-  Naraku nos perseguiría hasta asesinarnos uno por uno. Necesitamos la perla para derrotarlo....No sabemos hasta donde puede llegar ese monstruo

-No! No aceptaré eso! No voy a verte caminar hacía tu muerte sin hacer nada! No este mundo ni en ningún otro!

-Es que no hay opciones que tomar!. Aome alguien me dijo una vez que la vida esta llena de decisiones y que no siempre debemos hacer lo que parezca mas lógico: se trata de hacer lo que debemos de hacer, no lo que queremos. No se si eso sea lo correcto, pero esta es mi decisión. Tu deseo fue que yo siguiera con vida... El mío es        que tu sigas con tu vida, no importa donde me encuentre yo, mientras tu sigas con vida es suficiente para mi. Aun que yo muera, cumpliré mi objetivo, esa es mi prioridad! 

Nunca imagine que diría eso, me quede en shock y no fui capaz de responderle

Permanecimos abrasados fuertemente el uno del otro hasta que decidimos volver a la aldea antes de que todos se preocuparan.

Ya en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Miroku se paró en el centro del cuarto

-Ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos, La anciana Kaede y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre cual sería la mejor decisión, para todos

-Feh! Pero que dices libidinoso? Yo ya tomé una decisión

El monje Miroku se acerco a Inuyasha, poniéndole el pie en la cabeza en forma aprensiva

-ya cállate imberbe! No has escuchado lo que la anciana Kaede tiene que decir! No valdría la pena sacrificar tu vida en vano

Aun que no entendía muy bien a lo que el Monje Miroku quería decir, sentí como un rayito de sol comenzaba a calentar un poco mi corazón

-Anciana Kaede, que es eso a lo que se refiere su excelencia?- dijo Sango no un poco mas asombrada que yo

-Bueno, yo y Miroku platicábamos sobre el tema, y dado a las peticiones de Aome, yo creo que sacrificar la vida de Inuyasha sería lo ultimo que deberíamos considerar

-Anciana! Pero de que demonios hablas? Eso ya no importa, Iré con Kikyou y ya lo he decidido!

-Espera Inuyasha, deja que termine de hablar la anciana Kaede-Dije entusiasmada 

-Bueno, No sabemos que pase si le entregamos la perla de Shikon a mi hermana... como tampoco sabemos que pase si Inuyasha se va con ella...De todas formas no sabemos hasta donde es capaz de llegar ese bandido de Naraku. Así que Miroku y yo no pudimos llegar a una conclusión coherente.

Todos nos quedamos perplejos: Para eso nos habían mandado llamar? Para decirnos que no tenían nada bueno que decir? Para nada?

-Feh! Eso es todo? Para tu gran decepción anciana, eso no cambia en nada mi decisión

-Por eso lo único que podemos proponer es lo siguiente...

Todos: QUE????

-Esperar

-Esperar??

-Así es- confirmó el monje Miroku

-Acaso ustedes dos se sienten bien? O acaso han perdido la cordura?? Tiempo es lo único que nos falta en este momento! No podemos sentarnos y discutir el tema! Esa es una idea bastante estúpida!- aseveró Inuyasha

-Espera Inuyasha, por ultima vez!-le dijo el monje Miroku-anciana continúe

-Pues creemos que la perla debería viajar a la época de Aome, para mantenerla a salvo de Naraku y de todos los demás espíritus.

-A mi...época?

-Eh? A la época de Aome?

-Si, hemos coincidido en que todos ustedes deberían partir junto con la perla de Shikon...también tu Inuyasha! 

-Si! Es una gran idea! Así Kikyou no podrá llevarse a Inuyasha- me sentía re animada  

-Feh! En la época de Aome también hay espíritus que aun desean los poderes de la perla, o acaso ya lo olvidaste Aome? Estaríamos poniendo en riesgo a tu familia

-No, te equivocas-Interrumpió la anciana-, El monje Miroku conoce un sello que puede mantener guardada la esencia de la perla, así no atraería energías negativas, y en todo caso, para eso deberán ir todos, por si surge algún problema puedan protegerla 

-Si, es el hechizo de los 4 pergaminos, apuesto a que Aome puede efectuarlo sin ningún problema con sus poderes de sacerdotisa

-Tu lo crees, Miroku?

-Pero, nosotros no podemos viajar a través del pozo anciana Kaede- dijo Sango preocupada- Solo Inuyasha y Aome pueden

-Para cada situación hay una solución: debemos encontrar  unos amuletos que se pueden ligar por instantes a los poderes de la perla. Solo se necesitan instantes para atravesar el pozo, estos amuletos, según he oído, son típicos de una región del norte

-Si!! Iremos de vacaciones!!- dijo Shippou emocionado

-Aun que esta medida solo es temporal, necesitamos pensar que es lo que debemos de hacer

-Pero...que pasará con Kikyou entonces anciana?-preguntó Inuyasha

-Mi hermana..seguirá vagando por este mundo hasta el día en que encuentre la paz...-La anciana bajo su mirada al suelo de la cabaña-Pero por lo pronto Inuyasha, no hay nada mejor que podamos hacer..a menos que quieras morir ya

Al decir esto, sentí como una espina se enterraba en mi corazón. Inuyasha volteó a verme, (supongo que notó mi angustia) y salió de la cabaña sin mencionar nada de vuelta.

-Bien, entonces, vayamos por esos amuletos, Kirara?- Sango se levantó y se dirigió al umbral

-Espera Sango! No sería de un caballero dejarte ir sola a tan peligrosa empresa

-Su excelencia?

-Creo que es mi deber mantener a las damas a salvo, así que te acompañaré

-e.......-Dijo Sango ruboreciendo sus mejillas- No se que sea mas peligroso...

-Ja, Sango, tu siempre con tan buen sentido del humor

Así sucedieron dos días, Sango y Miroku aun no regresaban, Inuyasha se la vivía en las ramas de los árboles y cuando se dignaba a acompañarnos, apenas y mencionaba palabra alguna.

Al tercer día sabía que tenía que hacer algo, sentía que Inuyasha no estaba muy seguro de la propuesta de la anciana Kaede

-Inuyasha? Puedes bajar del árbol por un momento?...OSUWARI!

-Grrrr!! Aome, por que demonios haces esto???

No respondí solo me senté a su lado, mirando aquel cielo tan azul.

-Inuyasha, era verdad lo que dijiste el otro día?

-Que?...Ah, claro que lo es! No quiero que nadie mas muera, es eso tan difícil de comprender para ustedes?

-Ya veo...Lo único que quieres es que siga con vida, eh?...No te gustaría que fuera feliz?

Inuyasha me miró con curiosidad y luego fijo su mirada en nada mas que mis ojos

-Aome, claro que quiero que seas feliz...por que es la pregunta?

-Pues es que..nunca me has preguntado que es lo que yo deseo...

-Eh?...bueno..que es lo que tu deseas, Aome?

-Ahora deseo que vengas con nosotros...deseo que dejes a un lado por un momento todo lo de más y vengas conmigo

-Aome...yo...

-Dime que lo harás-Dije mientras lo obligaba a levantar su mirada

Ese fue probablemente el momento mas mágico de mi vida, sentía como un calor intenso emanaba por mi cuerpo, una calidez que no había sentido antes

-Yo...iré con ustedes

Me llené de alegría y lo abrace fuertemente.

Sango, Miroku y Kirara habían regresado danos y salvos trayendo consigo los amuletos. El día había llegado, en unos instantes estaríamos del otro lado. Todos estábamos junto al pozo, la anciana Kaede estaba despidiéndonos y dándonos las ultimas recomendaciones,  cuando de repente

-Shinidamachuu!- Exclamó de pronto Inuyasha

Las serpientes de Kikyou invadieron el cielo, y al volver mi mirada a tierra Kikyou se encontraba frente a nosotros

-Crees que te puedes ir así nada mas, Inuyasha?

-Kikyou!

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que te dejaré escapar

-Hermana!

-Atrás Kaede, no interfieras en los asuntos de tu hermana mayor.

-Inuyasha debemos irnos!- Dijo Miroku- No hay tiempo que perder! Vamos Sango, Shippou entren al pozo!

-Si

-Si!

-Me dejarás otra vez? Dejaras que Naraku me mate otra vez? Tu eres el único que puede protegerme de esa bestia! Tu mismo lo dijiste!

-Ki...Kikyou...

-Inuyasha váyanse! No escuchen a mi hermana! Aome llévate a Inuyasha! Salgan de aquí! Rápido!

-Cállate Kaede! Te dije que no interfirieras!

-Inuyasha, vamonos

-Aome, yo...

En ese momento lo supe, no había posibilidades de que Inuyasha dejase a Kikyou ahí. Inuyasha no vendría con nosotros, su mirada lo delataba

-...no puedo abandonar a Kikyou, debo protegerla..por favor váyanse sin mi..

Me quede impactada, no sabía que hacer, me quede inmóvil

-Esa mujer! Esa mujer es el problema verdad?- Dijo Kikyou sacando su arco y su flecha apuntándola hacía mi

Los últimos segundos fueron fugases, en mi estado de shock, vi a Inuyasha correr hacia mi, Kikyou estaba decidida a disparar en contra mía, Inuyasha me empujo hacia dentro del pozo donde se encontraban los demás, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y lo ultimo que escuche de sus labios, fue su forma de decirme adiós

-Aome se muy feliz!

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos ya estábamos del otro lado del pozo

-Y Inuyasha?

-El..decidió quedarse, Shippou- Contestó Miroku en tono apagado

-Que hacemos? Regresamos por él?- Preguntó Sango mirándome.

Tarde unos minutos en responder. Al fin la rabia tomo control de mi

-No! Vamos a casa

Un par de meses después, cuando fui lo suficientemente hábil para crear hechizos y sin el consentimiento de nadie, sellé el pozo para nunca poder volver a él...aun que no hubiera nada que deseara mas. Las puertas del templo (en donde se encuentra el pozo) fueron cerradas y nadie volvió a mencionar nada sobre el asunto ni a mencionar su nombre en voz alta.

Eso fue lo que sucedió hace un año.

---------------Fin del capitulo extra----------------------------

Okay, que les pareció?? Este es un pequeño paréntesis en la historia es por eso que lleva el titulo de "capitulo extra"

En realidad no estaba en mis planes hacerlo pero creo que es mejor darles una detallada versión de lo que le paso a nuestros amigos hace un año para poder entender bien la historia.

Espero con ansías sus reviews!!ONEGAI!! nada les cuesta. Que mas quieren? 2 actualizaciones en 2 semanas!! Deberían darme un premio (jejje..¬¬ si claro). Bueno espero que lo disfruten por que no estoy segura de cuando pondré el siguiente capitulo.

También es una actualización extra dado que estamos en el mes que hace honor este fic!

Gracias a mis amigas: Gaby, Sheyla, Kala y a todos los que siempre dejan review, me animan a seguir escribiendo!! A si! También a los del foro! I love you guys!. Y a mis amigos de siempre: Daniela (las dos), Danae, Ulises, Ricardo, Gerardo, Julia, karla, Shole etc.

Hasta la próxima actualización!

Sayonara!


	5. De regreso al sengoku jidai?

5.- De Regreso al Sengoku Jidai?  
  
Ese día amaneció cubierto por una capa de niebla,el frío era penetrante allá afuera, pero en la casa Higurashi se sentía un calor hogareño que calentaba hasta el mas profundo rincón de los seres que se encontraban en su interior. El nostálgico olor a tristeza parecía haberse desvanecido: Mamá había llegado a casa.   
  
Todos parecían felices al ver de regreso a la Sra. Higurashi y Souta de Hong Kong.   
  
Hacía apenas un par de días que la Sra. Higurashi había llegado pero su instinto maternal ya se había presentado como usualmente, así que al ver esas nubes que aseguraban una nevada como pocas, preparo un delicioso chocolate como nadie mas que ella sabía hacerlo. Todos se sentaron en la estancia a ver el canal de las noticias y así permanecieron un rato, y no es que vivieran totalmente aislados del mundo exterior, si no que cada uno estaba tan ocupado de sus propios pendientes que no tenían tiempo de hurgar en la vida de la ciudad. Sin que nadie lo esperara, Aome se levantó y apagó el televisor.  
  
-Oye, Hija! Pero si estábamos viendo el noticie...-replicó el abuelo, quien sin duda era amante de los periódicos y documentales.  
  
-Es suficiente abuelo, si mamá y Souta quisieran ver este tipo de cosas no tendrían que venir hasta Tokio, o si?  
  
-Pero yo tan solo...-y no pudo terminar su frase dada la mirada tan determinante de su nieta.  
  
-Esta bien hija, si el abuelo quiere ver las noticias nosotros podemos pasar al comedor, y les prepararé mas chocolate, quieren?  
  
-Si!!!-gritó Shippou entusiasmado- La mamá de Aome es muy buena verdad Miroku?  
  
-Así es Shippou, además de ser una hermosa....  
  
-Su excelencia- Dijo Sango mientras lo surtía con un par de golpes en la cabeza  
  
-Auch! Espera, Sango, yo solo quería decir que es una hermosa madre de familia  
  
-Si claro   
  
-vamos, acompáñenme a la cocina muchachos  
  
- Mamá, podemos yo y Shippou ir a mi cuarto a jugar video juegos?  
  
-Esta bien Souta, pero no jueguen demasiado que se pueden quedar bizcos =)  
  
-Gracias!  
  
-Creo que eres un muy flexible con él  
  
-Souta ha tenido que estudiar mucho para mantener sus notas, aparte de que aún no domina muy bien el chino, estas son sus vacaciones, tu no debes ser tan dura con el Aome.  
  
-Bueno, lo que tu digas, tu eres su madre  
  
Y ese día transcurrió sin problema alguno, el simple hecho de que su madre estuviera en casa, hacía a Aome sentirse realmente segura.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Ya era Lunes a las 7 AM y en la casa se presenciaba una actividad inmensa, mientras se culpaban unos a otros por no haber puesto las alarmas a tiempo: Todos llegarían tarde a sus labores matutinas, claro, excepto por el abuelo quien ya se encontraba muy hacendoso en el templo, aun que ese día de la semana no representara un día muy laboral para un sacerdote en estos tiempos.  
  
No pasaron 15 minutos cuando la casa ya estaba vacía.  
  
-Oooh...-Bostezó el abuelo- Por fin encuentro un momento de tranquilidad...vivir con tanto jovencito es adquirir una taquicardia segura...  
  
Después de hacer su aseo rutinario en el templo, se acercó a la puerta para recibir los rayos del sol en sus arrugadas mejillas. Sus oídos captaban el hermoso canto de los pajarillos que compartían sus vocecillas desde una de la infinidad de ramas del Goshinboku, sus ojos que apenas se acostumbraban a la luz del sol, poco a poco se deleitaron al observar con curiosidad el armonioso flujo de las hojas de los árboles vecinos, que bailaban en el aire, sin duda el otoño había llegado al templo Higurashi.  
  
Se quedó ahí un rato a admirar ese excelente espectáculo, pero al cabo de unos instantes, desvió su atención al lugar donde se encontraba aquel pozo.  
  
-Si...lo recuerdo, fue ya hace años cuando tenía la necesidad de investigar nuevas enfermedades para justificar las ausencias de mi nieta a clases..-se decía cuando caminaba hacía adelante, cada vez mas cerca de la puerta.   
  
Al entrar, sus ojos se tuvieron que adaptar de nuevo, pero esta vez, a la oscuridad que reinaba en ese lugar. Bajó las escalerillas y ya estando allí, enfrente del pozo, removió el pesado maderón que ahí se encontraba y se inclino para ver hacía dentro de él.  
  
-Me pregunto que fue lo que sucedió en realidad?..mmmm..-suspiró profundamente-Tal vez nunca lo sabré...o tal vez sí- terminó con una sonrisa. Subió las escalerillas, cruzó el umbral, cerró las puertas plegadizas y entró a la casa nuevamente.  
  
A eso de las 9 el abuelo estaba ya muy cómodo en una de las sillas de aquel pequeño comedor leyendo su tan acostumbrado periódico-Que tranquilidad hay- se dijo, cuando, sin esperárselo, la puerta se abrió con rapidez.  
  
-Hola abuelo!  
  
-Ahh! Hija me asustaste!  
  
-de verdad? ...lo siento  
  
-Por qué vienes a casa tan temprano?...que no tuviste clases?  
  
-Emm, no, es que nada mas iba a ir por que debía presentar un examen, pero después de eso nos dieron la mañana libre. ¿qué bien verdad?  
  
-O.O...si...creo --  
  
Aome subió las escaleras con una rapidez no muy característica de ella y en solo segundos, pasó por enfrente del abuelo y se esfumó por la puerta  
  
-O.o...pero ahora que le sucede a esta niña?...¿qué hora es?- preguntó mientras viraba su cabeza hacía el reloj de pared- las nueve...LAS NUEVE?!!! YA TENGO QUE IRME! Debo hacer unas compras y...YA ES MUY TARDE!!  
  
Se levantó y con una energía que parecía de un joven en plena pubertad, salió corriendo con su bolso colgando de su hombro.  
  
-Hija en un par de horas vuelvo!-Gritó a Aome quien se encontraba en el templo haciendo...'quien sabe que cosas' pensó el abuelo.  
  
-Oo....Aaa...buelo?-pensó Aome sorprendida al ver la candidez con que su abuelo corría hacia la calle. Esperó unos segundos con la vista fija en el corredor, y cuando creyó que era suficiente..-Muy bien! Hagámoslo!- se dijo con un ímpetu de decisión y una sonrisa fingida en la cara, pero finalizado esto, bajo su mirada hacía el piso- Ay..creí que nunca se iría, bien! Es temprano, no hay nadie en casa..si lo voy a hacer, este es el momento.  
  
Recogió del suelo una pequeña mochila de color gris, la puso en su hombro y partió con dirección al pozo del tiempo.  
  
Ya ahí, sacó la amena esfera de color rosado, la causante de todo su sufrimiento.....y a la vez, de toda su alegría.  
  
-Bueno, este es el momento- se decía mientras quitaba la pesada tabla que cubría el pozo y ponía un pie en aquel abismo negro- ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Solo echaré un vistazo, cierto? Aquí voy: 1, 2, 3!- pero por alguna razón algo le impedía dar el salto decisivo- Vamos, no es tan difícil, o si?...Vamos Aome, no pienses en él...no pienses en nada, en nadie..  
  
Y ahí permaneció un rato hasta que los murmullos de unas voces se acercaban, aún no estaban muy cerca pero ella podía sentir que se aproximaban.  
  
-Ok, es ahora o nunca!  
  
...................................................................................  
  
-..y nos enseñaron a prepara un platillo muy extraño  
  
-Si? Extraño, eh, pero extraño como?-Preguntó Miroku mirándola con una mirada penetrante...intimidante  
  
-Emm....pues una comida extranjera, no recuerdo su nombre-respondió Sango ruborizada- pero excelencia, como le fue a usted? Dígame  
  
-"Usted"?- dijo Miroku dirigiendo una mirada de desaprobación-.....Bueno, tu sabes, nada interesante...ay, ninguna chica preciosa en el lugar  
  
-Eso no es a lo que me refería! - exclamó Sango con tono de molestia mientras abría las puertas del hogar- YA LLEGAMOS!  
  
No hubo respuesta alguna- Esto si es raro, ni el abuelo ni Aome han llegado aún, les habrá pasado algo?  
  
-No lo creo Sango, seguro solamente se retrasaron en algo, no hay por que preocuparse. Ya que estamos aquí, tu y yo..la casa esta sola..-susurraba Miroku mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura de la bella Sango   
  
Sango, mas roja que un tomate-Ay pero su excelencia, que cosas sugiere- dijo Sango zafándose de las curiosas manos del Houshi  
  
-¿Por qué te incomoda? Tu y yo ya somos gente madura, sería muy normal que..  
  
-TENGO COSAS PENDIENTES QUE HACER!- dijo Sango con un tono alto pero muy nerviosa- Iré a mi cuarto- comenzó a caminar y sintió que el Houshi la seguía- SOLA!   
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, como quieras, recuerda que soy un hombre...muy cariñoso- al decir esto Sango volteó con una mirada de despreció- ...PERO también soy un caballero..eeeestaré aquí abajo por si me necesitas  
  
-Lo dudo!- se escuchó una voz en el segundo piso seguido por el sonido de una puerta  
  
Sentada en su cama, Sango tubo tranquilidad suficiente para pensar ¿En qué pensaba? nadie podría saberlo con claridad, ni siquiera ella misma, solo eran "asuntos", o por lo menos eso se limitaba a contestar cuando el Monje Miroku le preguntaba algo que no precisamente era de su incumbencia.  
  
...................................................................................  
  
El viento era fresco, muy fresco, Aome pensó k debió haberse llevado consigo algo más que ese ligero suéter verde opaco. Miro hacía su alrededor, al fin estaba ahí, no sabia exactamente por que estaba ahí, ni que haría después, solo se quedó ahí observando el espeso bosque enfrente suyo. Era exactamente como ella lo recordaba, tan verde y frondoso como aquel día en que escuchó el llamado del destino, ese llamado que Inuyasha había escuchado también.  
  
Se puso a recordar cosas que creía haber olvidado, o al menos eso le gustaba imaginar. Desde el primer día hasta el final, una a una desfilaban las memorias como si hubiese abierto un álbum de fotografías interminable.  
  
En una parada de su viaje de memorias, recordó aquella vez que Kikyou le había lanzado una flecha que, milagrosamente solo rozó su mejilla dejando un pequeño hilo rojo de sangre en su cara, lo recordaba tan perfectamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su mente volaba infinitamente hacía aquel entonces, cuando la flecha rozó su mejilla, recordando, el dolor parecía tan real...... sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente después de oír el zumbido de algo pasar muy cerca de ella, seguido por la sensación de un liquido que escurría por su mejilla: era sangre.  
  
El dolor era real, Aome estaba petrificada, era exactamente como aquel día. Estaba segura que ya había abierto sus ojos, pero todo parecía haberse escapado de sus memorias y saltar a la realidad.  
  
Una joven Miko se encontraba parada, con el arco en una posición de ataque, con el ceño fruncido, una flecha ya había sido lanzada hacía ella, y como en ese día, falló.  
  
Sus cabellos eran largos y negros y sus ropas justo como las que solían usar las sacerdotisas de aquel tiempo, mas en específico, las de esa aldea.  
  
-¿quién eres? Y que negocios te traen a esta !- ordenó la voz- En esta aldea no hay nada que pueda ser de tu utilidad ser extraño! Regresa por donde viniste!  
  
Aome aún estaba en shock, no podía moverse, pero al oír los gritos y la decisión de la eminente miko, al fin se dio cuenta: No, no era Kikyou, aun que tenía un gran parecido, tal vez mas que ella misma.  
  
-Tranquila! No soy tu enemigo!....baja el arco  
  
-Ja! Eso no sería sabio de mi parte, sabes? Estamos en guerras civiles, no hay promesa que puedas hacer para que en estos momentos confíe en ti!  
  
-Emmm, veras...yo...este......no soy alguien peligroso, mírame, no traigo armamento ni armadura....yo..... soy amiga de esta aldea.....dónde está la anciana Kaede?  
  
-Conoces a Kaede-sama?-y su mirada perdió un poco su rudeza  
  
-Si! Verás...yo soy......soy una vieja amiga de esta aldea...  
  
También conozco a....  
  
-A si que tu eres esa extraña Miko eh?  
  
-Eh?...bueno..yo....  
  
-Si, Kaede-sama suele contarme de vez en cuando sobre una Miko que apareció en esta época de guerras y volvió a desaparecer, ¿eres tu aquella persona que se llevó la perla de shikon de esta aldea?  
  
Aún que la joven había bajado un poco la guardia aun empuñaba el arco con fuerza. El tono con el que hizo la ultima pregunta no era del todo hostil, pero Aome, por alguna razón, temía decir la respuesta equivocada  
  
-Pues...sss...si...esa soy yo   
  
Inmediatamente la joven abrió sus ojos tan grandes como un par de platos, en asombro, Aome temiendo una grave reacción cerró sus ojos en espera de lo que viniera a continuación.  
  
Después de unos segundos que no hubo respuesta agresiva, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vio a la joven haciendo una reverencia  
  
-OO...nani?.....emmm, disculpa- se acercó a la joven a menos de un metro- ¿qué haces?  
  
-Muestro mis disculpas por tan atroz ultraje! Perdóneme, por Kami!  
  
-..vamos levántate- Aome la tomó de un brazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie- ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
-Rei  
  
-Bueno Rei, no creo k haya alguna razón por la que me debas tus reverencias...veras, soy sólo una chica normal..  
  
-Normal??!! No, no,no,no,no! todo menos normal! Kaede-sama me ha contado algunas historias sobre como lograron reunir los fragmentos de la perla y...sus hazañas....hay! pero que mal educada soy, no quieres ir a la aldea, Kaede-sama estará muy contenta de verte, te lo aseguro...  
  
-No! no es necesario, yo...yo solo quería echar un vistazo al bosque y....  
  
-Ô.  
  
-.....no me quedaré por mucho tiempo si tu me entiendes?..  
  
-No en realidad per-  
  
-Rei! Niña! ¿Dónde estas?  
  
Esa voz, esa voz es de..la anciana Kaede, ella no debe...  
  
-Kaede-sama!! Estoy aquí frente al Goshinboku!  
  
-hey no, espera! Yo tengo que- Y antes que Aome pudiera explicarlo o huir del lugar, la forma robusta y abultada de la anciana Kaede dejo las penumbras del bosque y se posó firme a unos metros de las dos muchachas.  
  
Con una expresión de medio sorprendida, medio incrédula, Kaede inmediatamente cruzó su mirada con la de Aome. Después de algunos segundos de asombro se dio cuenta que sus ojos no la engañaban: era Aome!  
  
-Aome! Has vuelto, que alegría!!- y se acercó estrechándola fuertemente en un cariñoso abrazo   
  
-eh...si, hola anciana Kaede, cómo ha estado?- diciendo esto se separaron un poco, las dos sostenían una sonrisa, la sonrisa que sólo los grandes amigos pueden emitir  
  
-Pues tu sabes, tiempos de guerra, pero estamos mejor, no ha habido ningún atentado a nuestra aldea últimamente, pero no hemos bajado la guardia es por eso que....ah! que descuidada soy! Rei, ven acá acércate! Mira Aome, esta muchacha llegó a la aldea pocas semanas después de que partieran. Le he estado enseñando la doctrina de las sacerdotisas, ha sido de gran ayuda para todos!  
  
-Si creo que ya tuvimos el gusto de conocernos, no es así Rei?  
  
-...S  
  
-Niña, por que no vas a la aldea a ver como van las cosas allá? En un momento te alcanzaremos  
  
-Claro Kaede-sama, espero verla pronto, Miko-dono!  
  
-O.o...si, claro, adiós!  
  
El viento, que había permanecido estático por varios minutos, soplo una agradable bocanada, trayendo consigo aquel aroma de nostalgia de aquellos momentos que recorrían la memoria de Aome una y otra vez. No era del todo triste haber vuelto, aun que la melancolía del lugar era inevitable. Aome sentía como un gracioso sentimiento recorría todo su cuerpo añorando cada vez mas volver el tiempo atrás.  
  
La anciana Kaede observó el lugar de arriba abajo, como viéndolo por primera vez, al parecer estar en ese lugar también le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Se acercó a Aome, poniéndose a un lado del pozo y echándole una rápida mirada a su interior, después de esto se apoyó en él hasta que logro sentarse en el borde.  
  
-así que...has vuelto eh?   
  
-s  
  
-Para serte sincera pensé que regresarían mucho mas pronto, por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás?  
  
-ah, este, emm pues...ellos...Anciana Kaede la verdad es que ni siquiera se por que estoy yo aquí, al contrario de usted, yo no pensaba regresar tan pronto. Me llamará tonta pero, yo sólo pensaba en echar un vistazo y regresar de inmediato  
  
-a si? Por qué?  
  
-La verdad no creo que esté lista para hacer esto  
  
-ya veo....Para deshacerte de la perla? O......volver a ver a Inuyasha?- al hacer esta pregunta, la anciana temió no haberse entrometido demasiado  
  
Al oír la pregunta tan directa de la anciana Kaede, Aome agachó su cabeza y no pudo evitar sentir una intensa punzada en el corazón. ¿Qué acaso era tan obvio? ¿Por qué la gente podía ver en su interior con tan sólo verla a los ojos? O al menos eso era lo que ella creía. O tal vez era por que la anciana Kaede la conocía bastante bien. Levantó la mirada y se reincorporo  
  
-Bueno yo....- Aome ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir, así que esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios  
  
Era un incomodo silencio, como todos los demás cuando de Inuyasha se trataba. Al notar la incomodidad de la muchacha, Kaede decidió hablar.  
  
-Veras él....  
  
-No hay necesidad anciana Kaede! Yo debo regresar a casa o se preocuparán  
  
-Si temes volverlo a encontrar ahora, no te preocupes, creo que eso no será posible  
  
-Que?!- Inmediatamente Aome se dejo invadir por la angustia, esperando oír lo peor- Inuyasha...está con vida, verdad anciana Kaede?  
  
-Que? Ah! Si, si, él aún está vivo, o al menos de eso me da la impresión   
  
-ya veo- dijo Aome en parte aliviada al saber que aún estaba vivo, pero sabía que en algún lugar, a lo mejor no muy cerca, Inuyasha se encontraba con Kikyou- dime anciana Kaede, si Inuyasha aún está con vida...que quiere decir eso?  
  
-Si, entiendo tu confusión, se suponía que partiría al otro mundo con mi hermana, pero......  
  
Aome escuchaba con cuidado las palabras de la anciana, extrañamente se percató de una mirada triste mientras la anciana predicaba el relato  
  
-Pero?  
  
-Kikyou Onee-sama.....Su alma ya no sufre más  
  
-O.O....quiere decirme que Kikyou ha muerto?...pero, ¿cómo?  
  
-Así es Aome, mi hermana ya no ronda por este mundo más, y aún que nunca la vuelva a ver, me alegro que haya regresado a dónde debe estar. El perverso de Naraku tomó su vida por segunda vez. Todos estábamos desprevenidos, incluso Inuyasha...  
  
-Entiendo  
  
-Desde entonces Inuyasha se ha dedicado a vagar, va de un lado a otro sin quedarse mucho tiempo en ningún lugar, siempre en la impaciente búsqueda de Naraku. Venía aquí a la aldea cada cierto tiempo, pero........hace 4 meses que no sabemos nada de él, comienza a preocuparme  
  
Aome, se sentía un poco triste por lo sucedido y también estaba preocupada '¿Inuyasha, en dónde te has metido?'  
  
Pero sin duda, una parte de ella estaba extrañamente feliz, y este sentimiento la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable al mismo tiempo.  
  
¿Cómo podría ella ser feliz, a costa de aquellos a los que ama?  
  
-Aome, mi niña, se que tu corazón ha sido roto mas de una vez, se que llevas cargas que no son fáciles de llevar, pero...¿por insistes es perdurar esta agonía?  
  
-agonía?   
  
Se preguntó Aome, sabiendo que sabía la respuesta, pero aún así, temiendo reconocerla. En esos momentos en donde la soledad parecía allanarse en Aome, la anciana Kaede la miró fijamente a los ojos por un segundo, después bajó la mirada hacía el misterioso bolso  
  
-Shikon no Tama- susurró la anciana, poniendo una mano alentadora en el hombro izquierdo de Aome- ....Todos sufrimos....  
  
Concluida la frase se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, Aome la observó, observó como esa sabia anciana iba adentrándose en las entrañas de ese profundo e intenso bosque, pronto su silueta ya había desaparecido.  
  
Es verdad..aplazar esto significa aplazar mi agonía..No, no solo la mía, también la de la anciana Kaede, Sango, Miroku, los aldeanos, Inuyasha....Hay tanto que arriesgar y mucho que perder..sin embargo, si no hago nada al respecto, pronto nos quedaremos sin nada.  
  
¿hasta dónde ha llegado mi insolencia?¿mi inmadurez?¿mi egoísmo?...arriesgar así a los que quiero...  
  
Estos pensamientos la atormentaban y lastimaban increíblemente, hasta llegar al punto de no querer seguir viviendo. Su cabeza estaba en tantos lugares, pero en uno solo a la vez, que comenzaba a agotarse. Cuando tubo la fuerza de regresar al mundo cociente, se dio cuenta que un par de lagrimas galopaban en sus mejillas cereza. Las secó con sus dedos índices antes de que cayeran al suelo  
  
-Ya entiendo, ya es hora.....  
  
Sujetó su mochila protectivamente, se dio la vuelta y entro de regreso al pozo del tiempo.  
  
Extrañamente, esa visita la había hecho ver las cosas desde un cristal mas claro, extrañamente se sentía mas fuerte que antes.   
  
...................................................................................  
  
Ya al otro lado del pozo, las cosas que la anciana Kaede le había dicho seguían revoloteando en la cabeza: Si veía a Inuyasha tan sólo una vez mas, ¿qué haría?¿qué le podría decir?. El hecho de pensar en su mirada, hacía que su mundo perdiera el mas mínimo sentido coherente.  
  
Siguió caminando hacía la casa, pensando sin parar en todas esas cuestiones. Cuándo al fin entró a la casa, se encontró con las miradas curiosas de su madre, Miroku y Sango, los tres con un gran signo de interrogación en la frente  
  
-Hija, ¿dónde estabas?  
  
Aome interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe para mirarlos de frente, pero mas en especial al Monje Miroku y a Sango.  
  
-Viajaremos de vuelta al Sengoku- Dijo firmemente Aome  
  
-Eh?  
  
-O.o  
  
Dejando de seguro mas de una cara perpleja.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Capitulo 5::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N/A: Bueno no es el mejor capitulo que he hecho, pero al menos fue lo que se me vino a la mente, mas o menos lo que debió haber pasado en esa situación, como sea.  
  
Espero obtener mas reviews que me indiquen que debo seguir con esta historia, por que la pasión se ha ausentado por un rato, pero estoy decidida a traerla de nuevo! =) en gran parte dependerá de los reviews que reciba, ok?  
  
Reitero que sea como sea, yo empecé esta historia y claro que la pienso terminar, solo que no estoy segura de que tan seguido seré capaz de actualizar, que tambien esta sujeto a los reviews.  
  
Me disculpo con aquellas personas que resintieron mi ausencia y prometo que no dejare que eso pase otra vez, aparte de que tengo nuevos proyectos en mente.  
  
Este capitulo es sinceramente dedicado a mi amiga Gaby J., quien sin duda ha sido la seguidora mas fiel de este fic!  
  
Espero y no te defraude Gaby! =)  
  
Y a ustedes que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo en leer esto, quiero agradecerles infinitamente el apoyo, y que no se den por vencidos conmigo!  
  
Okay creo que ya es suficiente de "notas de autor". Hasta la próxima (que prometo que será mas pronto que esta)  
  
InuKag. 


End file.
